You're the Only One Who Knows, You Slow It Down
by styleedson
Summary: High school really is frightening, especially if you're new in the eleventh year. Kendall takes Logan under his wing. Logan has a 'side job'.. Kendall's drunk. He finds that Kendall's a regular. Their paths cross.


Summary: High school really is frightening, especially if you're new in the eleventh year. Kendall takes Logan under his wing. Logan has a 'side job'.. Kendall's drunk. He finds that Kendall's a regular. Their paths cross.

Pairing: Kendall Knight / Logan Mitchell

Rating: T

Warning: AU

Word count: 610

Notes: Okay so I figured that I haven't really gotten around to updating those fics I started & since the school year started, I'm gonna start a new one :D This one'll be frequently updated & so on & so forth, so yeah. Without further ado, here is my first fic since last year d:

ALSO IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU ALWAYS READ THE NOTES PART OF THIS.

OH this accts now gonna be mostly Kogan, Jarlos, & Larry/Lourry.. So if you've got any prompts for one-shots of whatever, don't be afraid to send 'em in :D

This is the prologue, it only really explains what happened to Logan & why he is where is he now & his personality & the kinda school he goes to & what not. It's quite boring, but if you're interested in the story, I recommend you read it. THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!

* * *

Logan was an average 17 year old. He had dark brown hair that he spiked up. He was about 5'8" and had brown eyes. His family history, well that wasn't so average. Which is why he had to make such a big transition.

"Logie, darling, you'll be fine," Logan's mother said while pouring him a cup of coffee. It was his first day as an eleventh grader at Eastwood High. He transferred because, well, his father had.. Issues. Issues that forced him and his mother to move across the country. Issues that involved physical abuse, drug abuse, and medical issues.

"I know, I know," Logan said, taking a sip and wincing at the taste. He didn't even drink coffee. He knew he'd be treated like the new kid, knew 3/4's of the kids there already knew each other. Nonetheless, he was eager to learn so he'd go through with it. He was never one to back down on school.

He put his barely drunken coffee down on the counter next to his mom and said, walking out the door, "Bye mom, see you tonight." She didn't finish work until 4:30am. She had to provide for both herself and Logan, and that left her working a regular 8 hour shift at the hospital from 8:30pm to 4:30am. So much so that Logan even took up a secret nightly job, clocking in from 10:30pm to 2:30am, around the hours his mom wouldn't be home to find he were gone.

California to Pennsylvania is a big transition. In California, it was always hot and nice. Logan was used to that kind of weather. All seasons. Now it was September and the Pennsylvania air was brisk as he pushed the door open.

His bus stop was four blocks away; it was in walking distance. He'd have to be there by 6:30am. It's now 6:15am.

It's still dark outside and the air was biting at his cheeks. He pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands and stuffed them in his pockets.

He arrive at the bus stop soon enough. There were already people there and they were all grouped together. Oh what a joy.

Logan stood there awkwardly and waited for the bus, which came 5 minutes later. Everyone piled in. He was last. He climbed up the stairs and searched the bus for a seat, the only available on being in the far right in the back. He walked all the way back there, threw his bag down and sat down and waited for the bus to move.

The bus ride was boring if anything. He listened to his iPod and doodled on his notebook, nothing out of the particular.

The bus arrived at the tech school within 20 minutes. A tech school is a school with two sides, academic and tech. Academic is all your normal subjects: math, science, history, and english. Tech side had a series if trades like art, ems, dental, collision, so on and so forth.

It was relatively easy for Logan to get in since he was transferring from another tech school.

He was in the Creative Arts Academy which consisted of commercial photography, graphic arts, and commercial arts. It was what he wanted to do, really. Things he was good at. He enjoyed it all very much. He loved to express himself though the arts and music. He was always that kind of person.

He had tech side this week. He was walking in the hall up to his theory room for commercial photography when he bumped into something and dropped his book bag. His binder and pens were skewed all over the place.

* * *

End of prologue n_n


End file.
